


The Song We Were Singing

by Savageandwise



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: On the subject of John and Paul.





	The Song We Were Singing

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by CelesteFitzgerald to try a 100 word drabble. Actually. It's a poem. So i cheated a bit. Let me know what you think

What do you see when you turn out the light?

Light.  
Fight.  
Right.

We don't rhyme like other people do.

We aren't opposites.

Hello. Goodbye.

We both said yeah, yeah, yeah.

We're the same thing spelled differently.

We both have hands, eyes, mouths.

Hands on strings, eyeball to eyeball, mouth on mouth.

I'm the story without the moral  
You're the moral without the story.  
You're the moral of my story.  
I am yours.

Love is the middle eight in our song.

What do you see when you turn out the light?

I can't tell you but I know it's mine.


End file.
